Along Came Craig's Girlfriend
by Shadowgate
Summary: For Tinkerbellfairy!
1. Chapter 1

Along Came Craig's Girlfriend

By Shadowgate

…

Craig woke up and hit the shower. Before going down to breakfast he reflected on how his "relationship" with Tweek had lasted a few days. It's not that he hated holding Tweek's hand, far from it.

He told Tweek on the day they let go of each other's hands that he did care about him as a friend. Tweek told Craig "thank you for everything" because Craig had lifted him his spirit.

Today after school Craig would meet up for a date with a new student named Diane Foster. She'd been a student at South Park Elementary School for just three days. During those three days she made quite a BIG DEBUT!

After breakfast he took off to the bus stop.

Racing thoughts were going through his head. Would this date work out? How would it work out period considering all the girls in South Park Elementary School dumped their boyfriends? He knew he'd be the only boy in school with a girlfriend.

It wasn't long before the bus arrived. On the way to school he sat quietly on the bus thinking about how Diane Foster had generally been a bitch to everyone through her first three days of school.

The first day of school was logically the first day she met all the fourth grade kids of South Park.

She soon confessed to having a crush on Craig Tucker. Of course when she confessed that to Bebe Stevens that was when Bebe told her about the mass breakup due to the troll.

Of course Diane said "I'm not going to let this troll stop me from starting a romance with this boy."

Bebe responded "you barely know the girls here much less the boys. How do you know Craig is your type?"

Diane answered "well I'll find out if he is or he isn't. Right now I want to deal with that troll. Who's the troll that caused all the girls to say 'no dating boys?"

Bebe pointed to Eric Cartman.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Along Came Craig's Girlfriend

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

Heidi stepped in and stopped Diane from confronting the alleged troll. She told all the girls it wasn't Eric Cartman because he'd just quit Twitter.

Wendy came by and said "you guys I don't think Eric Cartman just quit Twitter on his own."

Bebe replied "yes I hear PC Principal is pissed that he quit Twitter. Was there fat shaming?"

Wendy said "nobody knows why he quit. Or if someone does know aside from Cartman himself they're not talking."

Diane got impatient and groaned. Then she said "well folks there will always be trolls on the internet. Right now I'm going to make my move."

Wendy said "well as long as nobody gets hurt by your move. You're dangerous with your aggression."

Diane just said "uh huh."

The girls all exhaled and watched as Diane walked over to where Craig Tucker was standing.

She said to him "I know before I got here there was a mass breakup carried out by all the girls but Craig I really want to go out with you."

Craig's eyes shined with twinkles and he was so surprised to be asked out by a new girl.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Along Comes Craig's Girlfriend

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

(Back to the present time period.)

It was Diane's 4'Th day. This was the day Craig Tucker would meet Diane Foster after school. People were so focused on the fact Eric Cartman and Heidi Turner were a couple that Craig figured his new girlfriend wouldn't get him much attention.

He was counting on that. He didn't want to deal with boys in his school who'd just lost their girlfriends. The jealousy and resentment would be at a very high level.

The final bell rang. It was 3PM and the kids headed out the door. Diane and Craig met in the hallway. She held her hand out and he placed his hand in hers.

They walked beside each other through the hallway. As they exited and walked to their bush they had no idea that not far behind them was Stan Marsh. He just lost Wendy. While he saw Diane Foster as a good looking girl he didn't want to date her. It was the fact that she was now the girlfriend of his rival Craig Tucker plus the fact that they hit it off so fast while he lost Wendy. That was what pissed him off. Stan had a look of rage on his face and his neck pulse was pounding. Soon Stan felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little but quickly saw it was Kyle.

Stan said "oh Kyle."

Kyle said "you can't blame Craig because he has a new girlfriend and you lost Wendy. He didn't cause the mass breakup. The new girl happened to like him. Come on over to my house and I'll give you a massage."

Stan smiled and agreed to Kyle's idea.

Craig and Diane walked hand in hand around town. They only noticed each other for the entire walk.

They went into Dairy Queen. Craig pulled out his wallet and said he had tons of money saved from chores and doing business with other kids so he'd buy.

They sat down to have burgers. Fries and popcorn chicken. Craig had a chocolate shake and Diane had a peanut butter blizzard.

As they sat down to eat Diane felt Craig's arms and shoulders. Craig looked up and Diane said "I'm so into you and I want to get to know more about you."

Craig blushed and soon Diane was giving him a backrub.

After a two minute backrub Diane asked "we'll we finish all this?"

Craig said "we'll do the best we fucking can. Let's eat."

The End


End file.
